Busted
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: Kenshin is a troubled teen dealing with drugs and getting into trouble. Kaoru is his best friend and wishes for Kenshin to live a normal life.


Author's Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own any of the RK characters. I just enjoy using them for my fic. Arigato minna ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Busted"  
  
"Today I feel stuck. Stuck. Stuck in a hole not moving. Not knowing where or how to flow..? Freedom frightens me. I can do whatever I want. I can create my own garden. But something is still stopping me. Keeping me tied down."  
  
---- "The Creative Journal for Teens"  
  
"So what exactly are you doing again? Bore me with your stupid answer" a teenage girl said to her friend that was currently on the internet.  
  
"Well for the fifteenth time already!," she paused emphasizing on fifteenth, "I'm trying to look some stuff up on ebay"  
  
"Oh Kaoru you and ebay. There's just no separating you is there?"  
  
"Give it a rest Misao. I don't need your opinion right now."  
  
Misao jumped down from Kaoru's bed. She walked over to see what the heck her best friend was looking up on ebay once again. "Let me guess is it something purple?" Kaoru nodded keeping her eyes held on the screen. She continued scrolling down the page for further information, but was stopped when a message came upon her screen. Misao squealed with joy as she began jumping up and down rapidly.  
  
"Oh my gosh it's Aoshi the hottest guy in school! You have to talk to him!" she shouted a little louder than needed. Kaoru rolled her eyes. Misao had had a crush on him since the second grade. They were all ready in high school. You would think she would have had better things to do.  
  
"Well aren't you going to write back??" Misao asked impatiently. Kaoru nodded. Her lighting fast fingers scanned across the keyboard to type in a response. As she wrote she read aloud, "Hey what's up?" She sent it waiting for a response. "Scoot over!" Misao said pushing Kaoru out of her view of the computer screen. "Nothing much, what's happening with you ladies over there?" Kaoru read to her persistent friend.  
  
"Oh my gosh he called us ladies!" Misao continued beginning to fan herself with her hand, "Go on keep typing." Kaoru, becoming frustrated continued typing, "We're just chilling, but we're thinking of going to a movie tonight. Would you be interested in going?" Misao practically exploded.  
  
"A movie?! What a good idea Kaoru! Oh that's why we are so close you always have the greatest ideas," she paused looking down at her denim mini skirt, "Oh no I have to go home and change! Um tell him to meet us at like, oh, say 7:00?" Misao suggested gathering up her school bag and walking over to Kaoru's computer desk. Kaoru nodded, "Just get out of here!"  
  
"Bye!" she called after, running down the stairs to the front door.  
  
"Oi," Kaoru muttered, "Sometimes that girl is crazier than Mr. Burnstin" she continued referring to her wacky English teacher. Another message popped up, "Kewl. Meet ya there later." Kaoru logged off and heaved a sigh. Yet another day of life. She flopped down on her fuzzy purple comforter, as she looked at her purple calendar on her wall. Boy did she have a knack for purple. "Hunny!" Kaoru heard her mother call her. She really didn't want to get up, her being comfortable and all.  
  
"Yea mom?" she answered.  
  
"I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Does it involve me getting up from my bed?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Oh man. What do you need?"  
  
"Can you run down to the store and get me some sugar?"  
  
"Oh mom can't you just ask our neighbors or something?"  
  
"Hunny you know that Sanosuke and his family are on vacation."  
  
"Alright I'm going."  
  
Kaoru made her way down what seemed to be a million steps down the long stairs. "Freeze your under arrest!" Kaoru rolled her eyes at her annoying brother who was apparently getting on her last nerve. "Yahiko I'm not in the mood right now" she muttered. "Mom says you have to play with me when you get back from the store" he giggled mischievously. "Actually no I don't. God Yahiko your ten years old already. Grow up! Now go watch Barney or something" Kaoru remarked walking past him.  
  
"Ugly" he muttered.  
  
"Stupid" she replied.  
  
"Witch"  
  
"Dweeb"  
  
"Raccoon"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Hag"  
  
"Momma's boy"  
  
Yahiko gasped, "I'm telling mom!" Kaoru laughed at that. Whenever Yahiko got on her nerves just calling him a momma's boy would set him off like a rocket. She walked out into the chilly November weather. "Better get a jacket" she thought to herself. She grabbed her, you can already guess what color, jacket and zipped it up. She walked down her neighborhood to the store that only stood a few blocks away. She stopped at a white two story house for a minute. She heard shouts, as usual when she passed that house in the morning. A teenage boy came out of the door, slamming it behind him. His body bore blue baggy, ripped, jeans that needed to be pulled up in Kaoru's opinion. He wore a black short sleeved short that read in bold white letters, "Reverse Blade." His long red hair had been tied in a pony tail. And he also wore black bandana on his head. Kaoru sighed. The boy she had known her entire life. The boy she used to play with and laugh with, and even cry with had changed so greatly over the years. No longer he had wanted to hang out. He was "To cool to be seen with such a low-life girl" he had told her a few years back. Those words had burned a hole in her heart. He kept his violet eyes on her as he came onto the sidewalk. To her surprise he walked right beside her.  
  
"Hey longtime no see Ki Ki" he said calling her the childhood name he had always called her.  
  
"Yea it's been a while. How's it been going Kenshin?" she asked glad that they were actually making contact.  
  
"Well school's a waste. My mom's all depressed again. My frickon father hasn't been around for a few months. But other than that just great. What about you?"  
  
"Nothing much. Um, so, what are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"I was going to go down the warehouse with some of the guys."  
  
"What guys?" she asked, her heart beat increasing with fear.  
  
"Just Saito and his boys." Kaoru immediately stopped walking grabbing onto Kenshin's hand. "Kenshin, please, listen to me on this. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging out with those losers okay? I've known you for a long time and I only want what's good for you. So please don't," He pulled his hand away.  
  
"God you sound just like my mother. Just lay off! Your not in charge of me or my life so just bug of" he shouted walking further away.  
  
Kaoru knew she shouldn't have scolded him. But she felt it was right. No matter how he treated her or how he would yell at her, she knew it wasn't his fault. She didn't know what it was, but every time they had played together, every time they met eyes, she felt happy and loved. But no. She wouldn't let him ruin his life. He'd already been in Juvenile hall twice.  
  
"Kenshin! I'm not trying to run your life I just wanna make sure you get to your eighteenth birthday alive" she shouted to him. He stood silent and kept walking.  
  
"Damn girl. What does she know about me. Just because we hung out a lot when we were kids, doesn't mean anything. You'd think she would get a life by now" he muttered not caring for nothing more she had to offer him.  
  
Her eyes stung with tears, but she held them back stiffly. After completing her mother's given task she ran upstairs to her room to get dressed. "Hey Kaoru!" Kaoru turned to find her friend Sanosuke climbing through her bedroom window.  
  
"It's called a door Sano" Kaoru muttered opening her closet doors.  
  
"Yea I know. I like the window better though. So spill it what's buggin ya?" he asked sitting in the windowsill. Kaoru thought for a moment. She had known Sano for a couple of years now, but why did it felt so difficult to share any of her personal information with him was beyond her knowledge.  
  
"Oh nothing much. I'm just getting ready to go to a movie with Misao and Aoshi" she explained pulling out a few shirts. Sano laughed, "Oh boy Misao and Aoshi. What a pair. You would think she would have gave up on his years ago." Kaoru held out two shirts. One that was a royal blue and said 'Princess' on it, and the other was a black one with white sleeves that said 'Missy'  
  
"Which one Sano?" she asked looking at each of the shirts.  
  
"Uh I think the missy one would work missy" he teased.  
  
"So how was your vacation to Florida? Was it hot?"  
  
"Yeaaah it was ok. I met a real cool surfer guy and this chick who wanted to date me but I told her I was flying solo."  
  
Kaoru laughed softly, "That is so like you. Hey if you wanna come with us to the movies you can you know."  
  
"Yea ok I guess I could go. My old man was gunna teach me how to make his famous pecan pie, but I think he can wait till tomorrow" Sano smiled standing to climb out of he window.  
  
"Don't break your neck now ok?" Kaoru warned, "Hold onto the ladder the whole way down and watch your step."  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
Kaoru turned to her dresser to brush her long hair. She noticed a frame with two small children in it. A small girl holding a young boy tightly, while the boy squirmed to get free of her grasp. Both laughing and having fun. "Kenshin..........."  
  
Author's Notes: Well that's the first chapter. I saw a lot of these kind of fics so I tried to experiment with one of them myself. Hope it was a good one! Reviews are welcomed, arigato! 


End file.
